Media content providers normally broadcast content over the air to be picked up by Multichannel Video Programming Distributors (MVPDs), such as cable or satellite service providers, for redistribution to the MVPD's customers. The media content is typically broadcast in a specific wireless communication band. Data associated with the media content, such as metadata, is typically sent with the media content except that the metadata is typically sent separately or not at all. However, MVPDs are only obligated to carry the video, audio, and closed captions, and they generally refuse to carry broadcasted metadata associated with the broadcasted media content. Therefore, when MVPD set top boxes tune to a particular communication media stream to pick up the media content broadcasted within the band, they typically disregard and do not receive the out-of-band data, i.e., data outside the communication band in which the media content is streaming. As a result, the out-of-band metadata associated with the media content is usually lost and not available to the end device that outputs the media content.